whatilikeaboutyoufandomcom-20200214-history
C
|- | bgcolor="#507c36" height="362" valign="top" width="1%"| News Archived news RBYGSC Pokédex R/S/C/FR/LG/E Pokédex DPtHGSS Pokédex Black/White Pokédex Attackdex Attackdex DPPt Attackdex BW ItemDex Pokéarth Abilitydex Berrydex Berrydex DP Spin-Off Pokédex Spin-Off Pokédex DP Spin-Off Pokédex BW Cardex Game Mechanics Pokémon of the Week 4th Gen Pokémon of the Week 5th Gen Pokémon of the Week Fake Pokémon Forums Chat WiFi Chat Current & Upcoming Events Event Database 5th Generation Pokémon http://www.serebii.net/anime/ Episode Guides Episode Pictures AniméDex Character Bios The Indigo League The Orange League The Johto Saga The Saga in Hoenn! Kanto Battle Frontier Saga! The Sinnoh Saga! Best Wishes - Unova Saga Pokémon Chronicles The Special Episodes The Banned Episodes Shiny Pokémon Team Rocket Mechas Movies In Anime DVD Listings GBA Video Listings Gen V Black & White Black 2 & White 2 Pokémon Dream Radar Pokémon Conquest Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond Pokémon Rumble Blast Pokédex 3D Pokédex 3D Pro Pokémon Typing Adventure TCG How to Play DS Gen IV Diamond & Pearl Platinum Heart Gold & Soul Silver Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs Pokémon Rumble Mystery Dungeon: Blazing, Stormy & Light Adventure Squad PokéPark Wii - Pikachu's Great Adventure Pokémon Battle Revolution Mystery Dungeon - Explorers of Sky Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia Mystery Dungeon - Explorers of Time & Darkness My Pokémon Ranch Pokémon Battrio Smash Bros Brawl Gen III Ruby & Sapphire Fire Red & Leaf Green Emerald Pokémon Colosseum Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Pokémon Dash Pokémon Channel Pokémon Box: RS Pokémon Pinball RS Pokémon Ranger Mystery Dungeon Red & Blue PokémonTrozei Pikachu DS Tech Demo PokéPark Fishing Rally The E-Reader PokéMate Gen II Gold/Silver Crystal Pokémon Stadium 2 Pokémon Puzzle Challenge Pokémon Mini Super Smash Bros. Melee Gen I Red/Blue Green Yellow Pokémon Puzzle League Pokémon Snap Pokémon TCG Pokémon Pinball Pokémon Stadium (Japanese) Pokémon Stadium Super Smash Bros. http://www.serebii.net/manga/ General Information Character BIOs Detailed BIOs Chapter Guides Volume Guides RBG Series Yellow Series GSC Series RS Series FRLG Series Emerald Series DP Series Platinum Series HGSS Series http://www.serebii.net/movies/ The Origin of Mewtwo Mewtwo Strikes Back The Power of One Spell Of The Unown Mewtwo Returns Celebi: Voice of the Forest Pokémon Heroes Jirachi - Wish Maker Destiny Deoxys! Lucario and the Mystery of Mew! Pokémon Ranger & The Temple of the Sea! The Rise of Darkrai! Giratina & The Sky Warrior! Arceus and the Jewel of Life Zoroark - Master of Illusions Black: Victini & Reshiram White: Victini & Zekrom Kyurem VS The Sacred Swordsman Keldeo -Meloetta's Sparkling Recital http://www.serebii.net/movies/ Pikachu's Summer Vacation Pikachu's Rescue Adventure Pikachu And Pichu Pikachu's PikaBoo Camp Pikachu! Gotta Dance!! Pikachu's Summer Festival! Pikachu's Ghost Festival! Pikachu's Island Adventure! Pikachu's Exploration Club Pikachu's Great Ice Adventure Pikachu's Sparkling Search Pikachu's Really Mysterious Adventure The Pikachu's Winter Vacations Cardex -Extra Pokémon Types -Owner's Pokémon Trainer Cards Energy Cards English Sets -BW Dark Explorers -BW Next Destinies -BW Noble Victories -BW Emerging Powers -Black & White -Call of Legends -DPtHS Series -EX Series -Neo/eSeries -First Gen Series English Promos -BW Promos -HGSS Promo -POP Series Japanese Sets -Dragon Blade -Dragon Blast -Dragon Selection -Dark Rush -Hail Blizzard -Psycho Drive -Pokémon VS Japanese Promos -Battle Enhanced: Reshiram EX -Battle Enhanced: Zekrom EX -Battle Theme: Victini -Battle Strength: Cobalion -Battle Strength: Terrakion -Battle Strength: Virizion -Journey Friends -BW Promos | height="362" valign="top" width="99%"| | class="footop"|General | class="footop"|Location | class="footop"|Attacks | class="footop"|Stats | class="footop"|Egg Moves | class="footop"|5th Gen Dex | class="footop"|http://www.serebii.net/spindex-dp/457.shtml |- | class="pkmn" colspan="10"|This Pokédex is for Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, SoulSilver. If you're looking for the Black & White Pokédex, Click here |} |} | class="fooinfo"| | align="center" class="fooinfo"|http://www.serebii.net/pokedex-dp/water.shtml |- | align="left" class="fooleft" colspan="5"|'Ability': [http://www.serebii.net/abilitydex/swiftswim.shtml Swift Swim] & [http://www.serebii.net/abilitydex/stormdrain.shtml Storm Drain] |- | align="left" class="fooinfo" colspan="5"|[http://www.serebii.net/abilitydex/swiftswim.shtml Swift Swim]: When rainy, The Pokémon’s Speed doubles. However, Speed will not double on the turn weather becomes Heavy Rain. [http://www.serebii.net/abilitydex/stormdrain.shtml Storm Drain]: Water-type moves are drawn to this Pokémon. Water-type moves will do no damage and the Pokémon's SP ATK is raised one stage |- | class="foo"|Classification | class="foo"|Height | class="foo"|Weight | class="foo"|Capture Rate | class="foo"|Base Egg Steps |- | class="fooinfo"|Neon Pokémon | class="fooinfo"|3'11" | class="fooinfo"|53.9lbs | class="fooinfo"|75 | class="fooinfo"|5,120 |- | class="foo"|Experience Growth | class="foo"|Base Happiness | class="foo"|Effort Values Earned | class="foo"|Colour | class="foo"|Safari Zone Flee Rate |- | class="fooinfo"|600,000 Points Erratic | class="fooinfo"|70 | class="fooinfo"|2 Speed Point(s) | class="fooinfo"|Blue | class="fooinfo"|0 |} |} |} | class="foopok"| | class="foopok"| | class="foopok"| | class="foopok"| |} | align="right" width="50%"| |} | bgcolor="#507c36" height="86" valign="top" width="1%"|http://www.serebii.net/potw-bw/ http://www.serebii.net/potw-bw/646.shtml Episode #749 Connoiseur Detective Cilan! The Mystery of the Lost Cubchoo! Airdate: 19/07/2012 [http://www.serebii.net/anime/epiguide/bestwishes/731.shtml Episode #731 The Clubsplosion Begins! ]Synopsis Pictures [http://www.serebii.net/anime/epiguide/bestwishes/732.shtml Episode #732 Search for the Clubultimate! Airdate: 21/07/2012 ]Synopsis Pictures http://www.facebook.com/SerebiiNetPage http://www.twitter.com/SerebiiNet http://www.pocketmonsters.net/ http://www.legendarypokemon.net/ http://www.pocket-world.co.uk/ |}